


Orchid

by fresne



Category: Secretary
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Female Protagonist, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:lyrebard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's his to bruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchid

**Author's Note:**

> [Podficed Orchid](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/orchid)
> 
> The following inspiration for this work and inspiration for my dialogue, where I am not directly quoting, because apt quotes are cool:  
> Not sure I remember, but if I quoted and didn't attribute, let me know and I'll fix it.

She's tied to a tree. The rough bark scratches and bruises her naked back. She's bruised like an orchid. Orchids grow in trees. They pull the water from the air and they eat what the tree gives them. They can live their whole lives away from the ground.

She's dangling there. Out of control. Controlled. Held in the ropes that he's tied. Mr. E. Edward Grey. She's an orchid. She's his orchid. She's his. It's like that. Her feet don't touch the ground. They can't touch the ground. Don't want to.

There's a knot on her belly that cuts into her as he pushes. It rubs right and it rubs left. They push and they pull. Above them, the tree whines in the wind. The wind pushes and the wind pulls. The tree doesn't move when they move. It's rooted in the ground. He's rooted in her. He's growing out of her. She's growing out of him.

The wind blows and the tree whines.

He looks at her. He whispers, very softly, "We've discussed the insects on the bed."

She whispers back. "I'm sorry." She's not sorry. She's an orchid and she dangles to his bruise.

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
